The present invention relates generally to spray nozzles, and more particularly, to spray nozzle assemblies having a nozzle body and a spray tip which are coupled by quick disconnect means that permits quick and easy disassembly of the tip from the body for enabling of tip cleaning and/or replacement.
Spray nozzle assemblies of the above type which have enjoyed considerable success are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,224 and 5,421,522. The spray tip and nozzle body of such assemblies typically have cooperating lugs and stops that establish the predetermined mounted position of the spray tip as an incident of rotational movement, and the tip has an outer gripping portion or wings that enable manual gripping and turning of the spray tip during assembly and disassembly. Since the spray tip is designed for removal and replacement in the nozzle body, it is important that the spray tip is easily accessible to the user. When the spray tips are designed for discharging flat spray patterns, it also is necessary that the spray tip be mountable with the discharge orifice thereof in predetermined orientation with respect to the nozzle body and in a manner that enables the user to determine the spray orifice orientation, and hence, the expected discharge pattern, prior to the spray operation.
It is further desired that the nozzle body of such quick disconnect spray nozzle assemblies be easily mountable in predetermined orientation with respect to a liquid supply pipe or header. This is particularly important in spray installations when a plurality of nozzle assemblies are mounted on a common liquid spray header. In such installations, it is common that the spray tip discharge orifices be oriented at a small angle, such as 10 degrees, to the longitudinal axis of the header so that the flat discharging spray patterns of adjacent nozzles overlap to a small extent in side-by-side relation, without direct impingement on each other.
While various means have been proposed for facilitating mounting of such quick disconnect spray nozzle assemblies in predetermined orientation on a header and for enabling a user to more easily detect the orientation of spray tip discharge orifice, these proposals have not been entirely satisfactory, particularly in industrial installations where access to the nozzle is impeded. Moreover, because the spray tips of the nozzle assemblies commonly include a gripping collar formed with notches in opposed sides thereof that are in radial alignment with the elongated flat spray discharge orifice to provide clearance openings to ensure against interference with the discharging spray, particularly in high volume/capacity spraying, it has been necessary that any radial gripping wings of the spray tip be oriented at an angle to the discharge orifice, which tends to confuse the user with respect to the orientation of the discharge orifice. Spray tip alignment difficulties are compounded when the spray tip is mounted in a ball or swivel type mounting. In addition, the design of camming lugs and stops on the spray tip necessary for effecting predetermined orientation of the discharge orifice can require complex tooling, particularly when the spray tip is manufactured by plastic injection molding. The plastic injection molding tooling further can significantly limit design alternatives in such molded plastic spray nozzle assemblies.
Tooling costs also can be prohibitively expensive for small lot production of spray nozzle assemblies. For example, there are dozens of types of spray tips that can be required for particular spray applications. To design, tool, and manufacture individual spray nozzle assemblies, on a small lot-basis, for each spray application simply is ineconomical. The multiplicity of component parts of spray nozzle assemblies can be compounded further by the need, in many instances as indicated above, for spray nozzle assemblies to direct discharging sprays at a relatively small angle, such as 10 degrees to the common header on which the nozzle assemblies are mounted, while in other instances, to direct the discharging sprays at a different angle, such as 90 degrees to the axis of the common header.
Still further problems can arise in use of such quick connect spray nozzles in particular spray applications. Since it is desirable that the discharge orifices be disposed in recessed relation, axially inwardly, of the gripping wings of the spray tip for protecting the discharge orifice from external contact and damage, the gripping portion may not only impede the discharging liquid spray, but also the flow of air typically drawn into the discharging liquid spray as it emits from the nozzle for enhancing liquid particle breakdown and distribution. While such spray nozzle assemblies also typically are mounted in a manner that directs spray in a downward direction, when the spray nozzle assembly is mounted for directing spray in an upward direction, falling liquid can accumulate in internal pockets of the spray tip and raise to a level that may impede the discharging spray or create unsightly dripping.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a quick disconnect spray nozzle assembly in which the spray tip and the nozzle body include means for ensuring reliable mounting of the nozzle assembly in predetermined angular orientation relative to a liquid supply pipe or header and which enable a user to easily observe the proper orientation of the discharge orifice of the spray tip prior to the spray operation.
Another object is to provide a spray nozzle assembly as characterized in which the spray tip has opposed radial gripping wings which identify the orientation of the discharge orifice, without effecting or impeding the discharging liquid spray.
A further object is to provide a spray tip of the above kind that has gripping wings in aligned relation to the elongated flat spray discharge orifice which neither impedes the discharging liquid spray or the inward flow of ambient air necessary for enhanced liquid particle breakdown and distribution.
Yet another object is to provide a quick disconnect spray nozzle assembly that includes a quick disconnect body effective for receiving and orienting spray nozzles at different predetermined angles with respect to the axis of the header upon which the spray nozzle assembly is mounted.
Still another object is to provide a quick disconnect spray nozzle assembly that includes a common body and adapter that can be economically produced and used with numerous different spray tips for desired spray applications.
A further object is to provide a quick disconnect spray tip for use in a spray nozzle assemblies of the foregoing type which is relatively simple in design and which lends itself to economical manufacture.
A further object is to provide a quick disconnect spray tip having camming lugs and stops oriented in a manner that facilitates injection molding of the part. A related object is to provide a plurality of quick disconnect spray nozzles or tips of the foregoing type in which small variations in the camming lug design enables the spray tips to be mounted in a common nozzle body at a different angular orientations for the particular spray application.
Still another object is to provide a spray nozzle assembly with a quick disconnect spray tip of the foregoing type which can effectively discharge a spray in an upward vertical direction without accumulating liquids that can impede the liquid discharge or create unsightly dripping.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings, in which: